madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Asvarre
Asvarre is one of five prime kingdoms in Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. Despite its earlier yet illustrious reputation than Brune and Zhcted, Asvarre suffered it's worst civil war after due to Prince Germaine's tyranny and Eliot's insurgency with his renegade pirates. It's civil unrest has tore the kingdom apart until Tallard's betrayal over Germaine and became it's king after Eliot was executed for his crime, in courtesy of Tigrevrumud Vorn and his group's intervention (originally sent as Zhcted messenger and observer) after the bloodshed war has ended. Overview Asvarre is a kingdom best known for its agriculture-based economy. The kingdom has two main states: one is on the mainland that near to its western neighbor kingdom, specifically Sachstein and Brune; the other one located just north to the mainland counterpart. Unlike the mainland however, the island hold a longer history than its mainland counterpart. While luxuriant with nature resources with few mountains but many hills, rivers and greenish forests, Asvarre is also a kingdom that filled with foggy weather. Much like Zhcted and Brune, Asvarre has some similar lore about the origins of the kingdom. Unlike Zhcted and Brune counterpart, the king proclaims himself as the descendant of the Red Dragon. History The Legend of Asvarre Heroes, King Artorias and Queen Zephyria Asvarre was originally island of the North Sea across the continent. Despite luxuriant with wildlife and nature, the island has plagued with war both internally and externally. While five native tribes fought for the supremacy, the island also suffered from attempted invasion from outside forces, from pirates to invasive army from another kingdom. However, history changed when Artorias, a common warrior thought to be the reincarnations of Red Dragon, united all 5 tribes and established the early Asvarre Kingdom. As the leader of the early kingdom, Artorias assembled his 12 trusted men, the Round Table Knights, and the army quickly became Asvarre's front line of defense against foreign invaders. Even born as common men, due to their constant victories, Artorias and 12 Round Table knights were worshiped as gods by his people, who believed that they were gifted people to rule the kingdom. After Artorias's death, Asvarre was in it's peaceful state without involving bloody conflict. However, it's peace was short-lived when it's rival kingdom, Kingdom of Cadiz launched an invasion towards Asvarre with it's overwhelming army. Citizen's and even army were panicked with some of them either surrendered or defected to the enemy forces, while others fled away from the battlefield. With the 2nd King's illness, it's military force weaken and Asvarre became more vulnerable from invasion. Among all Asvarre residents however, a girl named Zephyria stood up and motivated her people to defend her kingdom with their might. Famed for her beauty and courage, Zephyria was the the kingdom's iron-heart heroine and received well by her people and peers. Some rumored that her victory that was comparable to the founder, Artorias. Afterwards, the 2nd king succumbed to his illness and passed away. In a year long conference within the court, Zephyria was crowned as Asvarre's first queen and it's first female head monarch. However, her crowning was not received well by other kingdoms, such as Zhcted and Brune, who though having a queen as ruler was ridiculous. However, the Queen's reign was more than just intimidating. Under Queen Zephyria's reign, her first duty was to subjugate the pirates around the Asvarre's coastline and successfully stabilized the kingdom's both internal and external matters. Then, she launched a retaliation invasion towards Cadiz and brought its longtime rival's downfall. As the result, Asvarre expanded it's territory by settled their colony on the mainland. Furthermore, the Queen's achievements were so great, that she entitled the Supreme Ruler by some peers and continued her reign without marriage. She finally married with one of Artorias's relative as the successor before finally deceased. There were rumors that the queen has her relationship with a lover, who was one of her vassals. Even so, the rumors were never been confirmed. In her legacy, most Asvarre residents, including the farmers, considered both Artorias and Zephyria as their culture heroes and their tales been told by generations. But Zephyria's case was more famous than her father as her history was adapted in various literature, one in particular was the "Records of the War of Zephyria". Plot Asvarre Civil War Shortly after Brune Civil War and Faron's death, King Zacharias died in an unknown yet questionable circumstances. Before his funeral could even begin, his elder son Germaine ordered an execution to his six younger siblings under the pretext of "treason", but his other siblings Eliot and Guinevere Colchicum Ophelia Bedivere Asvarre escaped their ill-fate. With Eliot's rebellion and Guinevere's neutrality, Asvarre was split in three factions but only Germaine and Eliot factions were fighting for the throne. This conflict has gotten Zhcted's attention as King Viktor sent Sofya Obertas (supporting Eliot) and Tigrevurmud Vorn (supporting Germaine) to end the civil war. However, Tallard Graham betrayed Germaine by staging a coup against the prince, assassinated him and even placing himself as the lord of Valverde, leaving Eliot as the last prince. Through the battles in the kingdom under Tigre's assistance, Eliot was defeated and executed in public for his crimes. Tigre was also be able to rescue Sofy from Eliot while unaware by all Asvarre Generals, the trio encounter the demons (Torbalan) and the secrecy remain shut tight about the true sight that lies at Tigre and the Vanadis. The Reign Under Queen Guinevere After the demise of both Eliot and Germaine, the monarchy now shifted it's responsibility to Tallard, who was elected as king by the ministers. However, due to his position that was not yet a noble he was not be able to ascend as a King which later Guinevere took monarch of Asvarre by becoming Queen of Asvarre. Determined to be King, Tallard continue his services which six months after Asvarre Civil War, he was already become a Duke of Asvarre. Crown and Aristocracy Crown * (*)Tallard continues to pursue his ambition to become the King of Asvarre by marrying Queen Guinevere as he is currently courting her and trying to add to his achievements (Military & Otherwise) and gain rank and credit within Asvarre. Aristocracy *Characters in bold are the current lords of their respective territories. *Characters in italic are the former lords of their respective territories, either they are deceased or resigned. *(*)Tallard was Germaine's tactician before his coup in Valverde. *(**)Tallard Supported Sachstein Army's Invasion on Brune along with Leonhardt's Campaign. However, after his secret meeting with Tigre Tallard eventually betrayed Leonhardt & the Sachstein Army by dispatching his calvarymen to aid Navarre Knights' attack onto Sachstein Army's supplies. Territory *Valverde *Lux-Asvarre's port. This is also where Tigre and his group fought against Torbalan. Neighboring Kingdoms Trivia *According to the author, Asvarre is based on United Kingdomhttp://theinterviews.jp/mfj_tsukasakawaguchi/5269054, especially England. *Out of all Kingdoms in the continent, only Asvarre hold two of the largest territories, *Similar to Brune, Asvarre also suffers it's worst Civil War in it's history due to the chaotic aristocrat disputes. The Civil War only ended with Eliot's execution after Tallard Graham's successful coup ended Germaine's regime through Tigre and his group (Olga Tamm and Matvey) involvement. **However, compared to Brune that has yet to recover from Civil War it was added with another turmoil within two years after Brune Civil War by Melisande's Uprising while Asvarre already set out for their Campaign within six months after Civil War ends by invading Sachstein. *In the aftermath of the Prince Wars, Tallard is the first and only king who was based on his humble origins. **Due to his ascension as the head monarch is based on his treachery against his former lord, even Sofy suspects/predicted Tallard will become Zhcted's worst enemy. **Due to his position, he was not be able to ascend as a King of Asvarre until either Guinevere declares marriage with Tallard or abdication of the throne to Tallard which making him as only ''de facto ''King of Asvarre as his official current position is Duke of Asvarre. *Out of all Asvarre's original royal family, only Guinevere survived and became it's new queen despite her neutral position during the Civil War between her brothers. *Despite Torbalan was on Asvarre during Civil War as Lester, no one on Asvarre even Tallard himself knew the presence of the demons itself. **The secrecy of the demons at Asvarre remain tightly shut at Tigre and The Vanadises of Zhcted in order to avoid unnecessary question if they decide to tell about the encounter with demons. Reference Navigation Category:Location Category:Kingdom Category:Asvarre